Just A Little Treat
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Amazing what a little box of creamcovered sticks can do. It really is Heaven on a Stick.' Gaara gets his first taste of the treat known as Pocky. A cute fluffy GaaSaku oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Well, I decided to have some fun and come up with a cute fic on the spur of the moment. So enjoy! XD

Just A Little Treat

Sakura sat comfortably on the ground beneath a tree full of blooming cherry blossoms, her eyes up to the sky with a smile. She tipped up the box in her hand so one of the little sticks of tasty heaven popped out. She grabbed it and placed the pink-covered stick in her mouth, sucking on the creamy casing until she reached the biscuit beneath it. She giggled despite the treat between her lips. _'A little taste of blissful heaven in every one of these things,'_ she thought as she finished up the one and started to grab another.

She heard the footsteps of someone coming towards her and her head turned towards the noise, her newest stick between her lips. "Hey, Gaara! Why are you here?" she exclaimed as soon as she saw the bright red hair appear from behind the tall trees that surrounded the clearing.

"Meeting with Godaime Hokage."

"Ah, I see. I hope she wasn't as drunk as she was earlier today."

"No more so than the last time I saw her."

Sakura laughed slightly as she finished her stick and reached in for another. Gaara sat down beside her, staring at the box. "What on Earth are those?" he questioned. "Pocky. Tasty Heaven on a Stick, if you ask me," she said, holding out one to him, "Wanna try one?"

He stared at the pink thing in her fingers and took it carefully. She smiled as she grabbed a stick for herself and popped it between her lips. He watched her for a moment as she giggled and chewed on the stick before taking a bite of his. He let the taste linger on his tongue for a moment before taking another bite, followed by another to finish his stick.

"Whatcha think?"

"It was...good."

Sakura smiled, emerald eyes shining, "Told you!" She took two sticks from her box, handing one to him and keeping the other for herself, "Now I'll teach you the proper way to eat a stick of Pocky."

"First you place it between your lips."

She motioned and he followed suit.

"Then you just let the flavor swirl around until you just reach the biscuit."

He did as told, and he admitted privately he enjoyed this better than the first time he tried it.

"Then bite and chew, and continue until the stick is all gone."

He did as told, and soon both of their sticks were gone. "Your way is better," he said aloud, making the pink hair kunoichi laugh. "It's the best way to eat these little things. Best way to savor them, really," she said as she grabbed two more sticks from the box.

Several sticks later, Sakura reached in to find only one left. "Aww, only one left. Darn it," she said as she pulled it out and stared at it for a few seconds. She held it out to Gaara, "You get the last one." He stared at it, then back at her to see the smile on her lips. He smirked as he bit down on it, the stick still in her hand. He took it from her then, following her previous instructions until it was finished.

Sakura smiled as she stood up, the empty box in hand, "I'll have to remember to buy some more tomorrow." He only nodded as he stood up with her. She looked over at him, "And I hope, if you're still here, you'll join me here and share with me."

Gaara shrugged, "Why not?"

Sakura smiled as she began to walk ahead, "Well, come on. I'll walk with you back to the village." He was silent as he walked past her, stopping in front of her. "Huh? Gaara, what is--"

Gaara's lips landed on hers, cutting her off from finishing her sentence. Sakura's eyes widened, standing there in her shock to the redhead Kazekage's bold move. He pulled back, smirking as he saw her face turn a bright shade of pink.

"Wha-what was that for?"

"Just a little treat for you, since you gave me one."

He smirked as he began to walk ahead of her. "Come on. I'll walk with you back to the village," he said, mocking her. Sakura shook her head quickly before running a couple of steps to catch up with him.

_'Amazing what a little box of cream-covered sticks can do. It really is Heaven on a Stick.'_


End file.
